El azul que recordaba al mar
by ittoki-kun
Summary: Klance Week Day 1: Red / Blue Un planeta azul, recuerdos y nostalgia.


_**Bien hace mucho que no escribía algo y que fuera nuevamente a un fandom nuevo, como lo es Voltron ya que no hay nada en español en fanfiction en este momento. Vengo a intentar a hacer la semana de Klance de parte que salio en Tumblr, por lo que tendrán de mi parte el intento de hacer siete drabbles diferentes de esta pareja que me gusta mucho y dar mi aporte al fandom con algo en español, espero les agrade aun con mis leves errores que llegue a tener.**_

 _ **Klance Week Day 1: Red / Blue**_

 _ **Pareja : Lance x Keith**_

 _ **Drabble : El azul que recordaba al mar.**_

 _ **Advertencias : Voltron no me pertenece, solo hago esto sin fines de lucro y por querer escribir algo de esta pareja. Es relación hombre x hombre, léalo bajo su propio riesgo.**_

* * *

Gracias a su gran trabajo sobre búsqueda y exploración de planetas que no se encontraran bajo la gobernación de Galra que les ayudaría como Paladines aprender a convivir con otras especies de las cuales ellos mismo se encontrarían ayudando y salvando con el paso del tiempo. Por lo que se decidió de parte de Allura y Shiro que se harían dos equipos en los que cada uno exploraría una parte del planeta y no lo hacían por separado por el simple hecho de protección por si los habitantes llegaban a ser hostiles o si en el peor de los casos fuera un planeta sobreexplotado por Galra.

Los equipos fueron decididos con mucha facilidad, en especial a que por alguna extraña razón, la rivalidad amistosa pasó a una relación de amor, aunque eso no evitara que con las bromas o la forma directa del otro llegaran a tener pequeñas peleas durante alguna misión o entrenamiento. Así que no fue de extrañeza que la recién pareja los dejaran solos y los otros paladines decidieran por si mismos elegir otro punto de explorar.

Algo que se podía notar apenas se acercaban a ese planeta era su notable color azul, teniendo tonalidades diferentes pero solo de ese como si solo la paleta que usaron al crearse solo era ese color. Y claro que no se pudo evitar la siguiente conversación entre el paladín del león azul y el rojo.

—Keith, te apuesto a que llego primero al suelo de este planeta— Aseguro Lance, que no dudo en comenzar a aumentar la velocidad del león azul, con tal de ganar a lo que recién había mencionado.

—Yo llegare primero— Fue lo que se digno a decir el de cabello negro, al tiempo que imitaba a su compañero, sin importarle que eso pudiera hacer que chocaran, como aquel día en el entrenamiento cuando aun no eran capaces de formar Voltron de forma fácil.

—Si gano, yo estaré arriba esta noche.

—No es momento de hacer mención de eso.

—Pero si has acelerado más.

—….

Y hasta ahí llego su conversación, en la que ambos terminaron llegando al mismo tiempo al suelo, siendo que no tuvieron tiempo de frenar y se estrellaron como tiempo atrás, pero lo extraño era que no era suelo en lo que habían llegado, si no lo que parecía ser un mar azul con una tonalidad más clara que la tierra de aquel lugar, para finalmente luego de dar unas vueltas con sus leones, se detuvieran lo que era cerca de la orilla del lugar.

—….

—Lance, gane yo.

—….

— ¿Lance? — Aquella pregunta salió de la boca del paladín rojo al momento que él contrario no hiciera caso, en especial porque este no parecía negar sobre su derrota que si podría dudarse.

Y no fue hasta que al mirar hacia a su alrededor, ver como él de cabellos castaños saltaba fuera de su león, dejándose sumergir en aquel liquido azul extraño, por lo que se llego a preocupar hasta que llego a escuchar como este le gritaba una vez que después de sumergirse saliera al exterior con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Es como un océano, es como en casa Keith! — Y no era de extrañar la gran emoción de Lance, en especial porque parecía estar nostálgico al estar fuera de la tierra y eso claro todo el equipo sabia de ello por lo que, ver algo que le recordara a la tierra y no llorara era sorprenderte. — ¡Sal conmigo, no parece ser venenosa, es como el agua que conocemos— Finalizo para comenzar a nadar alejándose de la orilla y nuevamente sumergirse, pero esta vez tardo demasiado y llego a preocupar al de cabellos negros, tanto que no pensó dos veces para salir del león rojo y saltar hacia el agua, asustado de que algo dentro de ese liquido hubiera atrapado al de piel algo bronceada.

Pero para su sorpresa fue cuando sintió como algo le tomaba del pie para sumergirlo en aquel líquido y no dudo en acercar su mano hacia su bayard, pero se detuvo al poder distinguir que él causante era no era más ni menos que al que podría considerar como "pareja" que le miraba con una sonrisa y no tardo en unir sus labios en busca de algo de oxigeno al encontrarse más tiempo en aquel liquido y que no dudo en corresponder al tiempo que sentía como sus cuerpos comenzaban a rozarse y apenas se separaron, le obligo con la mirada volver a la superficie ya que después de todo no era alguien que aguantara tanto tiempo aguantando la respiración como lo hacia él contrario.

— ¿Qué fue eso Lance? — Pregunto refiriéndose a que fuera hundido en aquel liquido desconocido, después de todo solo había salido de su león para ayudarlo al creerlo en peligro.

—Un beso bajo el agua, siempre lo quise intentar— Contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras rodeaba una mano al contrario y con la libre y sus pies mantenerse flotando al encontrarse más profundo de lo que se aparentaba.

—Pero si esto no es agua…. — Intento alegar Keith, pero al ver la expresión la expresión de la persona que lo sostenía decidió guardar silencio, parecía muy calmado con todo aquello que no pudo evitar verle de forma inexpresiva.

—Pero se le parece ¿no es así? — Respondió en respuesta al tiempo que se acercaba al oído ajeno y susurrar —Un poco de diversión no hace daño a nadie, vamos a disfrutar de esto solo un poco.

Keith iba a negar aquella petición algo egoísta de parte del paladín azul, pero parecía sentirse mejor con eso y quizá seguirle el juego de vez en cuando no estaba mal de vez en cuando y termino por responder a la petición con un beso y un "solo un poco" y así no poder evitar reír al tiempo que su pareja decidía callarlo en un beso, aun rodeados de aquel liquido azul que parecía el agua, que recordaba a la tierra, su hogar.


End file.
